Idana Shido-sha
Idana Shido-sha '(13. prosince 1939 Kitakjúšú, Japonsko - 11. října 1990 Takačiko, Kjúšú, Libaponsko), česky v překladu ''Velký vůdce (jap. 偉大な指導者), občanským jménem '''Kentaro Nikko byl japonský komunisticky smýšlející radikální nacionalista a terorista, který vedl separatistickou Japonskou republiku Kjúšú v době probíhající občanské války. Zemřel během bombardování poslední držené bašty Takačiko 11. října 1990, tedy 2 dny před koncem Libaponské občanské války. Život Idana Shido-sha se narodil 13. prosince 1939 v Kitakjúšú, v metropoli ostrova Kjúšú, kde vyrůstal se svýma rodičema. Chodil zde na základní školu a po základní škole též na střední, kde vystudoval ekonomický obor. Již od malička se u Idany jevila hrdost na svou zemi. Během dospívání Idanu zaujala komunistická ideologie. Postupně nabýval přesvědčení, že Japonsko by se mělo stát komunistickou zemí a on by ho měl k tomuto převratu dovést. Odcestoval proto do Severního Vietnamu, kde mohl komunismus poznat zblízka. Poznal se tu se severokorejským vysoko postaveným úředníkem. Jelikož ve Vietnamu probíhala válka a Hanoj nebyl moc bezpečný, odcestoval do Pchjongjangu. Idana byl tamním režimem naprosto fascinován. Stal se zde vysoce postaveným úředníkem a významným pomocníkem Kim Ir-sena. Avšak i přes svou úspěšnou kariéru v Severní Korei se rozhodl odcestovat do Pekingu, kam se rozhodl stáhnout do ústraní a vypracovat zde plán, jak z Japonska vytvořit komunistický stát. Roku 1985 se vrátil do Japonska a ukryl se v malém městě Takačiko ve vnitrozemí ostrova Kjúšú. Když se Idana dozvěděl, že se chystá sjednocení Libanonu a Japonska v jednotnou federaci Libaponsko. Jeho nacionalistické sklony však toto rozhodnutí tvrdě odmítly. Začal tajně formovat dobrovolnickou armádu a sjednocovat odpůrce sjednocení právě v Takačiku. Po smrti krále Hirohita vyhlásil sice formální nezávislost, ostrov ale ještě neměl pod kontrolou. V noci 15. dubna 1989 tajně rozmístil dobrovolnické jednotky po celém ostrově Kjúšú. Vojska skryl též před velkými městy (Kitakjúšú, Fukuoka, Nagasaki, Kumamoto, Mijazaki, ...). Brzy ráno 16. dubna obsadil téměř všechna města nad 20 tisíc obyvatel a získal takřka úplnou kontrolu nad ostrovem. Prvotním obsazením zaznamenal Idana úspěch, avšak později zjistil, že jeho dobrovolnická armáda celý ostrov držet nedokáže. Libaponské ozbrojené síly již 20. dubna držely celé město Kitakjúšú včetně všech předměstí. Na ostrově vznikly další tři teroristické organizace - Nihon dake, Betsu no Nihon a Spojení rebelové pro ostrov Kjúšú, které slíbily Idanovi poslušnost. I s podporou však Idanova opozice slábla, postupně přišla o všechna území na západě ostrova, poté na jihu a severu, následně byli teroristé odříznuti od přístupu k moři. Poté nastala libaponská invaze do vnitrozemí, kde se nacházelo i hlavní město Takačiko. Poslední měsíc války držela Idanova skupina pouze bezprostřední okolí Takačika, které bránili. 1. října začala ofenzíva na Takačiko. Jeho součástí bylo i bombardování, které se odehrálo 11. dne ofenzívy. Při tomto bombardování Idana zemřel důsledkem vážného poškození lebky, které způsobily sutiny a samotný výbuch jedné z bomb. Po jeho smrti bylo Takačiko uvrženo do chaosu a do 2 dní bylo dobyto, čímž skončila Libaponská občanská válka. Poté, co bylo Idany tělo nalezeno, bylo náhodně vyhozeno do Ochotského moře. Libaponské ozbrojené síly se bály, že by se jeho pohřebiště mohlo stát poutním místem.